powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yi Chin
Yi Chin '''is '''China Dragon and the 6th ranger (but 9th overall) of the Scoutrangers. She was born in a rural part of mainland China, but is currently a resident of Hong Kong along with her little brother Bao. Character History Childhood From an early age, Yi was curious and creative. She unkowingly discovered the Sentai Core, which was something only Jefu Shinemi had knowledge of initially. Her genius soon caught the eye of Kelsey Taylor, a young tech mogul from the UK who made her fame in Hong Kong. Shortly after becoming an apprentice to her, their parents died, and Kelsey taking in Bao and Yi as her own. Scouting Movement A short time later, Bao had joined scouting and Yi had begun focusing on her new project, Mystic Transformation Device Draco Blaster, her changer. However, she hit a road block and wanted to go to Japan, thinking learning from finding more materials would finally get her over her road block. When Bao got into the World Jamboree in Tokyo, this sealed the deal for Kelsey. Scoutranger Kelsey and Yi worked together on finding more papers on other changers and how to hood up the Sentai Core. However, the fun of it wouldn't last as a new evil rose from beneath, Underworld Queen Jasmine and Kelsey would have to choose 5 youth to become the Scoutrangers. With the Draco Blaser on hold, Yi decided to create a helper for the team, Colon II. However, she finally was able to finish it and join her friends in the fight against the Neo-Cryptids with her special Draco Cells. Along with the help of the Ryoshaldes, Gouraigers, Tactical Unit, and other Sentai heroes, the Scoutrangers joined the legacy of Super Sentai. Personality Yi is creative and hard-working. She is also rather curious, but reserved. Relationships * Mother (deceased) * Father (deceased) * Kelsey Taylor-Mentor * Bao Chin-brother (Cyan Beaver) * Colon II-Best Friend China Dragon * Mystic Transformation Device Draco Blaster ** Draco Cells *** Huífù Cell *** Ninja Cell *** Daipatchi Cell *** Ryu Cell **** Titan Dragon/Ryu Robo *** Ikunu Cell Appearances: to be added Notes * She is the first 6th ranger with a different gimmick than the rest of the team, a trait from auxiliary Riders * She is the first female violet ranger who didn't get her powers from a male (Yayoi) and be a protagonist (as Escape is a general of Messiah) * Her arsenal is based off Ryu Commander from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger ** except the Draco Blaster is closer in scale to the Gaburivolver, as well as the size of the collectible inserted * She is the only Scoutranger to have a part of their arsenal to come from Chinese (Huífù is Chinese for Henshin) ** The original 8 change Daipatchi use the Japanese color ** The Mecha and Rover Daipatchi are in English ** Native American languages (mostly Lenai Lenape) are also used as the origin of the Mega Battle names * She is the first female tech to be human since Yayoi Ushalde ** Wagon and Raptor are robots ** Zyuohger and Lupiranger lack techs ** Ninninger and Patranger had Male Techs ** Lee Blanc and Jefu, are all-in-one mentors ** The Kamengers and Kaizukurangers don't have true mentors *** The guy who formed the Kamengers is never seen again *** Gai is treated more as a comrade than a mentor ** The Akuareigers tend to do most of their own research (Solomon Bonesteele is in charge of this division) * She is the first purple ranger after the cancellation of Power Rangers See Also * Nate Silva-IRL Equivalent/based off Category:Female Purple Ranger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Female Ranger Category:Scoutrangers Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Sixth Ranger